


Trovões

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex de sete anos está com medo de trovões</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trovões

\- Você não deveria estar lendo a essa hora, mamãe te proibiu.

Ao ouvir a voz inesperadamente vinda da porta Justin deu um pequeno pulo de susto na cama e rapidamente se recompôs ao ver que era apenas sua irmã mais nova.

-V-você não devia estar aqui também.

\- É mas quebrar as regras pra mim é normal, pra você não – ela disse se sentando na cama ao lado dele.

\- Porque você está aqui ?

-Por nada – ela disse olhando para a janela e conseqüentemente a grande chuva acontecendo no lado de fora.

-Você está com medo ?

-Claro que não.

Ela mal disse isso e a luz do raio passou pela janela fazendo com que ela se encolhesse contra o seu tórax e seu corpo tremesse inteiro quando o som do trovão finalmente veio.

-Por favor não conta pra mamãe e pro papai- ela disse com o rosto ainda enterrado na camisa de seu pijama.

-Eu não vou.

-Sim você vai, toda vez que eu faço algo errado você conta- ela disse se afastando.

-Sentir medo não conta como fazer algo errado.

-Mesmo assim eu não quero que eles saibam.

-O.K eu não vou contar.

Mais um raio veio, dessa vez ela se esforçou para ficar parada, estava envergonhada demais de si mesma para encostar nele ,o trovão foi tão violento que só após o seu término ela notou que Justin a estava abraçando.

-Por que você está fazendo isso ?

-Por que você é minha irmãzinha, sempre que você estiver com medo pode vir pra mim.

-Mas você não vai estar sempre aqui comigo.

-Claro que vou.

-Você promete ?

-Prometo.

Ela o abraçou de volta e naquele momento teve certeza de duas coisas, a primeira que ela ficaria ali até que a tempestade passasse e a segunda que dali em diante sempre que estivesse entre os braços dela ela se sentiria segura.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.


End file.
